Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{-8}{8q} - \dfrac{3}{8q}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $t = \dfrac{-8 - (3)}{8q}$ Combine like terms: $t = \dfrac{-11}{8q}$